X-23
by starwars27
Summary: Peter has some secrets from the rest of his family, which is strange because he can't keep secrets right? Turns out he has way more than they could ever dream of.
1. Peter's Secret Girlfriend

Peter doesn't keep secrets. Everyone who knows him knows that he can't keep one. Even when he tries to, people always find out because he forgets to clean up evidence and has a horrible blank face, so when his friends and family start to notice that he's hanging out less, they call a family meeting without Peter of course.

One morning after Ned, Michelle, Gwen, and MJ all slept over at Stark Tower, they all snuck out of Peter's room about 3 hours before they would wake up to attend the meeting.

"I call this meeting to order. We need to figure out what Peter's doing! Literally, none of us know. That's never happened before! He's upped his skills and we need to up ours." Darcy is waving her arms like a mad woman while ranting.

"We know that Darcy. That was the whole point of this meeting, you know to figure out a plan of action." May points out.

"Not to mention he can be in danger." Michelle also points out.

"What are we going to do though? We can't do much unless you guys want to spy on him." Ned asks. They all give him a look. "Oh, no. We can't spy on him! He's my best friend! I can't do that to him."

"Everyone for spying say I," Natasha asks. Everyone except Ned says "I". She starts to explain her plan and everyone huddles in closer.

3 Hours Later

"Hey, good morning guys." Peter walks in with his normal cheer. He looks around the room and notices everyone in it and his smile falters slightly. "Why do I feel like you guys are conspiring against me?" Everyone in the room shifts slightly and the atmosphere grows tense. Peter starts to make his food and checks his phone for messages placing on the counter after he realizes he has none, all of a sudden his phone rings and May catches a glance at the caller ID flashing the letter X, Peter quickly picks it up.

"Hey"

"..."

"Yeah, I remember."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll be there at 11."

"..."

"K, see you later."

Peter turns around to look at his family, "Um, as you probably heard I'm going out at 11 to visit a friend." The all give a nod, May just straight out asks, "Who is x?"

"X?" Peter quirks an eyebrow. May's starts to get annoyed, "Are you seriously going to pretend that I didn't just see an X on your phone?"

"Her name is Bex maybe that is why you saw an X. I gotta go." Peter makes his way back to the elevator when Clint calls out, "Hey, I thought you said you had to go at 11."

"Well, I have to get crap first. Bye!" Peter rushes onto the elevator leaving his family staring at each other before they all rush to look at the tracker that they put in his wallet while he was sleeping. Peter on the elevator realizes he doesn't have the right stuff and goes back up to his room and replaces his stuff. He takes out a backpack from the back of his closet. A backpack that no one but 1 person had ever seen. He takes out a disguise. He is now black-haired and green-eyed. He wears black glasses, a dark olive green v-neck, a black pair of jeans, and a pair of black combat boots to finish off his look. He then puts all his clothes, wallet, and phone in the backpack replacing them with a new phone and wallet he got from the bag. He quickly gets back in the elevator and makes his way downtown. As he goes downtown he makes his way back to the wrestling ring that made him come up with Spider-Man. He pulls up one of the floorboards and puts the backpack in switching it with another backpack full of weapons. He makes his way to a hole in the wall, ratty apartment building and makes his way up the steps to the third floor and knocks 3 times, waits 5 seconds, knocks another 5 times, waits 10 seconds this time and then knocks a final 7 times. "Питер Бенджамин Паркер" He speaks. A few seconds later he hears some locks getting undone.

"Hey, Petey" Laura gives a flirty smile.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm ready for my training." Peter gives Laura a kiss as she lets him into her apartment/ base/ training center. "You were right by the way." Laura smiles before turning around, "Right about what?" Peter rolls his eyes, "You know what. They had a meeting about me earlier today to start spying on me. I even have a tracker/ camera in my wallet. Not that I don't mind sneaking out and stuff. It's fun to have time to just me and you, plus I get to have a secret to myself that no one else knows. I just wonder if maybe they could, should meet you." Peter confesses and watches as Laura freezes.

"Do you realize how much of a joke I look? Even if we don't tell them who I really am, I look like one of those girlfriend phases when you wanted a bad girl. I am 2 years older than you and I ride a motorcycle. I have 3 tattoos, a belly button piercing, I smoke, and every time I try to wear some sweet girl clothes I look like I'm about to start some BDSM kink porn!"

Laura exclaims and watches as Peter starts to laugh. "It's not funny Peter! Plus what about if they find out about who I am? I kill people Peter! I mean I used to kill good people and now I kill bad people, but I kill people. Peter, you have like a no killing policy. I can't live up to you. They are going to hate me!" Peter's eyes soften at the last 2 comments and pulls her into a hug and kiss. "Why don't we start training and then we can talk about this afterward."

"Goddamit, Peter. You're turning me soft." Laura watches as Peter gives a small smile. They work on shooting arrows and guns. They work on hand to hand combat, throwing knives, and stealth. They also work on hacking, creating identities on the fly, and interrogation tactics from both ways; they ended it with a makeout session. "You know I'll try to think off something okay, but whatever I do don't get mad at my actions," Laura warns. "I can never get mad at you," Peter kisses her forehead and says, "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you are going to do?" Laura just smiles, "It'll be a surprise."

'Wonder what she's up to." Peter thinks.

Meanwhile, in Stark Tower, the Avengers are confused about how they could have lost Peter. They left a tracker that led them to an abandoned building and the camera they left in the wallet was immediately disabled. Jarvis informs them that Peter is making his way to this level and they immediately start to act normal.

Peter gives them a satisfied smile, "Hey, how was your guy's day?" They all glare at Peter. "How did you know that there were a camera and tracker in your wallet?" Natasha demands.

"You honestly think I wouldn't know. I'm not some unsuspecting kid anymore, I've had too much happen for me to not suspect anything," Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that. When did that happen? When did stop being unsuspecting, innocent Peter? We had a talk without you and we realized this started over a year and a half ago. We all just chalked it up to missing your uncle, but now we see you were fine and are obviously sneaking around to what? Hang out with your secret girlfriend?" Clint starts with a soft voice and ends up yelling. "Peter we need to know you are safe."

"I am safe, but I am also not going to tell you what is going on. Not until both parties are ready. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed so I am not exhausted for school tomorrow." Peter gives a little salute as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

It's the next day and Peter, Ned, and Michelle are walking to their anatomy class being advanced in most of their classes about a year or 2 ahead, "I'm sorry about the spying thing." Ned apologizes.

"I'm not, I want to know what you are hiding," Michelle confesses.

"Sorry, I'm not telling," Peter flashes a smile and bounds his way to the classroom leaving the other 2 behind.

They all settle into their seats; Michelle with Ned and Peter not having a desk partner, his having moved a few weeks ago.

"Class, we have a new student. Meet Laura Kinney, she will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Parker, she will be your desk partner for the rest of the year." Mr. Harrington announces.

Laura is wearing a black crop top and a maroon skater skirt. She had a dangle piercing in her belly piercing and giant hoop earrings. She had on black velvet heels on and a maroon velvet headband in her long black slightly curled hair, it made her emerald green eyes even more striking. The whole class was enthralled with the sight of her and the guys were immediately drooling over her. She makes her way to the seat next to Peter making a show of swaying her hips in a seductive manner and turns to Peter sticking her hand out, "Pleasure to meet you, Peter." Peter gulps and takes her hand shaking it, "The same with you, um Laura."


	2. Laura Goes To School

Laura takes a seat next to Peter and takes out her books starting to take notes, completely ignoring everyone's stares, including Peter's. Ned and Michelle flash him smirks and make little kissy faces. The class goes on and every now and then Peter will take a quick glance at Laura, but she completely ignores him. At the end of class, Mr. Harrington says that they have a project with their desk partners.

"You have a big end of the year project that I'm giving you now. I want a thesis on 11 diseases. Here's how I want you to do it, I want 1 disease per body system and I want the section on that disease to be at least 4 pages long. These sections will explain how to get the disease, what happens when you have it if there is a cure and if there isn't I want you to explain the flaws with the temporary medication. I also want you to explain how you can prevent getting it if you can. On top of that, I want you to really research these diseases, so I want at least 1 source form a book, an article, a doctor who studies it, and a patient who has it, for each disease. I want a PowerPoint that goes along with the paper as you will be presenting this with your partner. I want them to have pictures, clips, and charts. Class dismissed." Mr. Harrington shoos them from his classroom.

Peter and Laura walk out of the classroom together and he immediately pulls her out the side, " What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here." Laura gives a little nod to Michelle and Peter who were coming over to them.

"Errr, so I'll just text you the details of when to meet up and work on the project." Peter quickly covers up. Laura tilts her head, "And, am I going to have to ask for your number or are you going to ask for mine?" Peter fumbles for his phone and gives it to her. She puts in a new number and puts hearts next to her name without him noticing. "Can you take a look at my schedule and show me point out where they are?" She hands him a schedule and he looks it over.

(The schedule is a little different because that's how my high school had it. We had 8 classes separated into 2 days.)

Blue Day

AP Anatomy and Physiology

AP Psychology

A Lunch

AP English Literature

AP Calculus

Gold Day

AP French

AP Economics

A Lunch

AP Sociology

AP Physics

Peter's eyes widen. " Holy shit. You have all AP classes. Where's your study hall?"

"I couldn't decide between Psychology and Sociology, so I got rid of study hall." Laura flicks her hair behind her. "Yeah, I'll take you to your class." Peter raises his voice so Ned, Michelle and now Mary and Gwen could hear him. Laura and Peter make there way down the hall. "How are you here? Do you even know anything about these subjects?" Peter quietly questions.

"Hey, I'm not dumb! I learned everything I need to know about social situations and school that I could go straight to college, like yesterday." Laura huffs, "I just decided to grace you with my presence for the next 2 years." Peter grins, "Yeah, yeah." They stop at the classroom and Peter stares at Laura, only when he realizes that he's been staring at her too long does he finally start talking, "Um, I have decathlon meeting this afternoon and we're always looking for more members. You should swing by."

Laura grins, "I'd love to." The day goes by normal for both Laura and Peter, with the exception of every male and even girls ogling over her all day. Peter and Laura share AP Anatomy and Physiology, AP Calculus, AP Economics, and AP Physics together, they also have the same lunch on Gold Day. At the end of the day, Laura finds the decathlon room and when she enters she sees Peter and his friends she saw earlier, she recognizes the people as Michelle Jones, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, and Ned Leeds from Peter's pictures. Peter flags her down to sit next to her and she notices the other 4 share a look. Michelle quizzes her on some subjects and she answers all of the questions with ease, by the end of the meeting she was on the team and had started her analysis on them. As they leave the building to the parking lot, Peter sees Steve and turns to Laura, "So, how are you going home?" She nods towards a motorcycle a few spaces down. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter nods and waves once he gets to Steve, by now Laura is on her motorcycle and driving by and gave a little salute to Peter as she rode by.

"Who's that?" Steve looks at Peter slightly grinning. "That's the new girl Laura. She's in a few of my classes and is joining the decathlon team." They arrive back at the tower with Peter going straight to his room and Steve heading to the kitchen to tell the other Avengers. "Hey, Cap did anything happen with Peter at school?" Clint asks him. Steve gives a little grin, "Well there is a new girl at school. Her name is Laura Kinney, she rides a motorcycle, has a belly button piercing, and is 2 years older than Peter. When I saw them I smelt a slight tinge of smoke maybe faded a few hours so I'm guessing she smokes. Peter has a project with her. Oh, and Peter has a huge crush on her."


	3. Not An Update

I am so sorry I haven't been updating. School, sports, and clubs have been keeping me pretty busy. I am working on another chapter and that should be uploaded in a day or 2, so be on the lookout for that and don't give up on the story yet. This next chapter is going to be a long one, too. The next chapter or maybe the next 2 chapters will be out before the weekend.


	4. How did we meet?

It's the next day and Peter is with Laura lounging on the couch. "Hey Peter, I want to join you on your midnight patroling."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know exactly what I am suggesting."

"Who are you going to be? What will be your name? How are you going to disguise yourself?"

"I have a plan for my outfit. You know my powers, as for a name I haven't decided yet."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Peter, you realize that I teach you right?"

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. Don't you think that the Avengers will get suspicious? Are you sure no one is after you?"

"Like who?"

"Like who?! Weapon X, Zebra Daddy, or Hydra all could hunt you down!"

"Peter relax. I can't hide forever besides by the time I finish creating my suit and coming up with a name it could be 2-3 months from now and by then the Avengers shouldn't be suspicious. The other groups can hunt me down anytime I'll never be truly safe! I might as well help people."

"I know I just hate the way they treated you, you were always malnourished and they hurt you. I wish I was there to save you, but I know if they get their hands on you again that it'll just get worse and worse." Laura pulls Peter into a hug, "It'll be okay."

1 ½ Year Ago

Peter Parker (Not Spider-Man Yet) was walking down the street to a bodega to get milk when he hears a moan in one of the alleys he walks past. He backs up and takes 3 steps towards the narrow side street. "Hello?"

He hears a gurgling sound and steps a little closer and then BANG a garbage can falls to the floor and a figure slowly gets up. He takes another step toward the figure and cringes. Her clothes were ripped up and she was basically naked. She had bruises, cuts, and cracked bones. Then slowly claws? came out of her hand. "I'm not for sale."

His face contorted with confusion, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I'm not for sale," She repeated.

" I'm not trying to buy anything. I just thought someone was hurt and wanted to help." Peter says perfectly still as she walks up to him. She circles around him and sniffs him. As she does this her claws slowly retract and some tension flows out of her shoulders. He notices some of her injuries have already started healing and his eyebrows raise in confusion. She starts to say something when a door down the alley slams open. "X, get your sleazy ass back in here. We have another show."

She looks back at him and then back at the door. Peter clears his throat, "I was thinking about taking her for a ride." Both of them look at Peter in surprise. The man looks at X in confirmation and she nods.

"He already paid Zack."

The man sighed, " If your not back here before tomorrow morning, I'm sending Brock." With that, he goes back into the building with the closing with a gentle click.

"Um, my apartment is around the block. Did you want to…." X nods and Peter leads her back to the apartment, letting her lean on him as she hasn't fully healed yet and she was limping. They arrive at the apartment and puts her down on the couch.

"My aunt is working all night and my uncle out of town at some motor convention, so no one should bother us," Peter says and he watches her nod. He notices that she doesn't question when he says aunt and uncle, he catches her avoiding eye and waits for her to say something.

"You lied to him."

"About taking you for a ride? Technically I led you around the block, so I didn't lie, besides you lied to him about me paying. So you're a prostitute." He gives a quick glance at X when he tries out the word.

"Yeah." He looks at X and can tell that she won't elaborate, so he tries to keep the conversation moving.

" Want to tell me why you look like that. Who did it, one of the customers?" Peter asks her while taking out a first aid kit. Laura waves it away, "It'll heal soon."

"You didn't answer my question." Peter looks at her dead in the eyes and the world stills for a few moments, her chartreuse green eyes meeting his chocolate brown eyes. That's when he looks at her, truly looks at her. Her once beautiful features were tainted, her sharp cheekbones were a cause of her sunken cheeks. The sparkle in her eye had a dark shadow waiting dormant behind them. Her skinny body a cause of undereating and malnutrition, her bust and her ass the only part that has any meat. She was sickly and yet she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Eventually, she starts to respond, but when she does it's not the answer he expected. "My boss wanted to have some fun with me before I started my shift and yes I am a prostitute. I made extra money earlier, so I can pay for it. I mean you seem somewhat like a nice guy, I would rather have an easy night than do the normal work."

"Um, I'm …" X shakes her head. "No pity got it. Well, I'm Peter Parker, is there something I should call you by besides X?"

X stares at him again before responding with, "Laura, my real name is Laura."

"Okay Laura, well there is a bathroom down the hall on the left, I'll get you something to wear and something to eat afterward."

She leaves for the bathroom while Peter gets out an old sweatshirt and some pants for her to wear. He throws her undergarments in the wash starts on getting a large dinner set up for her. He talked to her about food and apparently, she required a lot of food to help her healing. He makes a few grilled cheese sandwiches, pops in 2 pizzas, and takes out 3 bags of chips. She gets out of the shower a few minutes after the pizza cools. When they eat Laura scarfs down her food and he gets to watch the injuries go away immediately. When it's time for bed Peter sets up the pull-out couch for her and they say their goodnights. When Peter gets in bed that night he wonders what adventures will happen tomorrow.


	5. Background Information (I'm Back Guys)

Guys, I am so sorry for not posting in such a long time. I had writer's block and then midterms. These last couple of quarters have been hectic, but I am back now partially because there is nowhere else to go. Guys, I'm stuck in my house till April 15 unless the schools decide to cancel for the rest of the year. I hope you guys are having a nice break, hopefully, Covid- 19 free. I'm just going to explain some history as a refresher for me and because I too got confused with some of the ages of my characters and their background story. Let's go over some things.

Laura is 16 years old. Laura is 14 turning 15 when she meets Peter. Wolverine is dead, he died when he and his friends got rid of the first Weapon X. Laura will do research on him and find his file or his hero name and take Wolverine as her own name. Symbolic, right? I could have gone for Talon, but the name just isn't as good. Also, Laura X is too much of a revealing hero's name. As for the suit, I was thinking something like this: badtokwa/art/Laura-Kinney-X-23-Costume-Showcase-648491276

There will be no X-Men in this universe, however, some people consider Deadpool as X-Men and I might add him, so he is the only exemption. Some of you might not know what I'm talking about so here is a link to some of the info because part of it I'm not going to say. I'll just say look at the link. So here's the link: characters/x-23 All info about Laura's mother is in that link too, so check that out.

Peter is 15. I know Laura says that there is a 2-year difference, there is part of the time, however, right now there is a 1-year difference. It just depends on what time of the year. Peter meets Laura when he is 13 1/2. He does not get his powers until he turns 14. She has been training him during that time, not exactly training, but working out with him. He learns about the experiments the Weapon X program does. He learned about her time as a prostitute. Why did I mention Hydra? Weapon X 2.0 was going to do a deal with Hydra and give Laura to them eventually, however, Laura escapes. Hydra captures her within the last 3 months before Peter turns 14. During this time she trains with the Winter Soldier and the new Red Room units, as you can tell this might cause problems when she does meet the Avengers. The event that lets Laura escape (That event I'll write about.) is also the event that lets the winter soldier escape.

Bucky has been with the Avengers for a little less than a year. He has been going through therapy and the public doesn't know about him. His whole trial has already gone down, he was deemed innocent but needed therapy. When his therapist says he's okay then he may leave the tower needing a chaperone for 2 months. (After that he's free.)

I think this is it. If there are any other questions comment them down below and I will answer them. I will have the next chapter out later today and the chapter after that by today or tomorrow. Have a great break.


End file.
